1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a TV or PC, and more particularly, to a method of controlling selection of a menu item of a menu displayed on the screen of a TV or PC using a pointing device, and a device thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, TV sets or personal computers display menus corresponding to various functions on display screens by means of OSD (On Screen Display) to help a user to easily understand and use the functions of TV sets or computers. In most cases, the new items of menus displayed on the screen can be selected by the user using a pointing device. Such pointing devices are, for example, a mouse, a joystick, a trackball, and a digitizer, etc.
When selecting a menu item by a pointing device, the user positions the cursor on a desired menu item indicating a relevant function by manipulating the pointing device, whereupon the function is activated/performed by clicking a button on the pointing device or pressing the enter key on the keyboard. Since it is difficult to position the pointer of the pointing device directly on the correct position of the desired menu item, in most cases the user must adjust the pointer several times to the correct position. Also, there are frequent occasions when the pointing position is deflected from the menu item during pressing the entry key because the pointing device is moved by the user's hand, which creates difficulties in menu item selections for the user.
As mentioned above, it is inconvenient for the user to select menu items since it is difficult to position the pointer of the pointing device correctly on the desired menu items.